¿Seme o Uke? un dilema problematico
by Lady Shadic
Summary: Shikamaru olvido algo importante: nada menos que el aniversario con su novio. Al final de cuentas pueden tener su primera vez pero...¿Qué rol debe ocupar con el Hyuga mayor que él? Una alabra puede llegar a preocuparlo. YAOI LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Shikamaru se despertó en cuanto oyó al exasperante despertador sonando incansablemente. Lo miró durante un largo rato, ni siquiera recordaba por qué había puesto el despertador si no tenía nada que hacer, pensar en el motivo era molesto y aburrido. Así que sin darle más vueltas al asunto lo apagó y se levantó.

Bostezó ampliamente mientras se dirigía al baño para lavarse la cara y sacarse el sueño, aunque la cara de dormido era algo natural en él. En cuanto acabó de arreglarse bajó las escaleras, se dirigió a la cocina y dio el típico "buenos días" a sus padres con el mismo tono aburrido de siempre.

-Oye muchacho, te ves algo enfermo…- dijo su padre mirándolo de cerca.

-No lo digas, viejo- respondió frunciendo el ceño- si mamá te escucha hará todo un escándalo-

-Si, tienes razón- y volvió a poner su atención en el televisor.

-Toma, cariño- dijo la madre del chico sirviéndole el desayuno con una bonita sonrisa- mas te vale comerlo todo- agregó mirándolo fijamente.

El chico de la sombra asintió levemente con la cabeza. Su madre era una persona bastante bipolar, a veces podía estar de muy buen humor y pasaba algo que la hacía enfadarse. Desgraciadamente ella se enfadaba con mucha facilidad, a veces el chico pensaba que era muy extraño que ella y su padre terminaran juntos.

Acabado el desayuno Shikaku tomó una pequeña mochila y se dispuso a marchar rumbo a una misión, no sin antes besar a su esposa y palmear el hombro de su hijo, como siempre. El chico se quedó sentado a la mesa con la vista clavada en el techo, había algo que tenía que hacer… algo que había pensado durante toda la semana y que, en ese momento, había olvidado.

-Que fastidio…- dijo cerrando los ojos y forzando a su mente recordar… lo que fuese que había olvidado.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la mujer mientras lavaba la vajilla- tienes la misma facilidad que tu padre para sentir todo fastidioso. Recuerdo que eso fue lo que me llevó a salir con él- comentó mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

El chico entornó los ojos, cada vez que hablaba con su madre saltaba el tema de cómo conoció al ninja, los regalos que le daba, los lugares a los que iban, cómo había sido su primera cita, su aniversario… su aniversario.

-¡Ya son tres meses!- gritó Shikamaru poniéndose de pie bruscamente y luego salió a toda prisa de la casa, como si alguna bestia salvaje lo persiguiera.

Exactamente tres meses en sólo tres días, menos mal que su "persona especial" no estaba ahí para verlo en esa situación. Dobló en la esquina de una calle y llegó a una tienda. El problema surgió cuando se dio cuenta que no sabía que regalarle realmente…

-Esto es… demasiado problemático- suspiró- necesito ayuda y…rápido-

Salió a paso lento del negocio rascándose la nuca con preocupación, luego observó el cielo y sonrió un poco. "Ya tres meses…" pensaba. Hacía ese lapso de tiempo que él y Neji Hyuga habían comenzado formalmente un noviazgo. El motivo por el cual había puesto el despertador era porque iba a salir a buscar un regalo y a planear algo con tiempo.

Pero de hecho, no sabía a quien pedirle ayuda…

Ino_ haría demasiado escándalo. Después de todo, gracias a ella terminaron saliendo y no quería deberle más favores.

Choji_ todas sus propuestas de seguro sólo incluirían comida.

Asuma_ ni pensarlo.

Su madre_ era 100% homofóbica.

Su padre_ le daba vergüenza y no sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar.

Hinata_... era prima del pelilargo, pero sería raro pedirle ayuda. Lo reservaba como opción.

-... en serio, Naruto. Te digo que si no paras con el ramen te vas a intoxicar- la voz que interrumpió sus pensamientos era demasiado conocida.

Detuvo sus pasos y se encontró con Kiba, el perro y Naruto. Iban caminando por la calle, según lo que acababa de oír, el rubio quería comer en la tienda de ramen y el castaño prefería comer alguna otra cosa… estaban en una de sus típicas salidas de amigos.

Entonces un relámpago cruzó por su cabeza, no literalmente, se le había cruzado la persona a la que podía pedirle ayuda. Naruto hacía tiempo que salía con Sasuke, el mismo chico de cabellera azabache lo había confirmado hacía mucho tiempo… toda la aldea lo sabía.

-Oye, Naruto- llamó Shikamaru acercándose al dúo de chicos- necesito un consejo-

-¿Y se lo pides a él?- preguntó el castaño mirándolo con una ceja levantada- debes estar desesperado- y comenzó a reír en compañía del rubio, que pareció entender que se reían de el y no con el demasiado tarde.

-Si, aunque es problemático, necesito pedirte un pequeño consejo… sobre algo personal-

-Bien. Yo te ayudo, dattebayo- contestó sonriendo ampliamente.

-Hey, no pienses que te vas a deshacer de mí- advirtió Kiba molesto.

-Es sobre… bueno. Mejor, vamos a hablar a otro lugar en el que estemos tranquilos- caminaron hasta ubicarse a la sombra de un enorme árbol- llevo tres meses de novio con Neji el viernes y… no se que puedo obsequiarle-

-¿Es ese tu problema?- preguntó Kiba- échale un ojo a esto- dijo mostrando su muñeca derecha, en la que lucía una pulsera de plata con su nombre gravado. Ambos chicos la miraron un momento, se veía bastante fina y costosa también.

-¿Y eso qué?- preguntó el rubio con cara de no entender nada.

-Hay que darle la vuelta- explicó el castaño.

Del lado de arriba tenía grabado el nombre "Inuzuka Kiba" como si fuese un distintivo, pero del lado del revés, llevaba escrito "Aburame Shino" y una fecha. Shikamaru no necesitó mas para entender que ese era un obsequio de aniversario también… aunque un poco extremo.

-¿Sabes cuanto le costó?- preguntó el ojiazul curioso.

-Eso no importa… Shino me dijo que si se enteraba que yo había visto cuanto costaba estaría en problemas-

-Entonces… Shino y tú también… lo suponía. Y tu que le diste?- preguntó Shikamaru.

-Él sabe lo que le di- respondió sonriendo maléficamente haciendo relucir sus colmillos- y cuantas veces también…-

-Entonces ustedes ya…- el ninja de la sombra tenía un sonrojo digno de una medalla de oro.

-¿Ustedes aun no lo hicieron?- preguntó el rubio- el teme de Sasuke es un obsesionado sexual. Prácticamente no hay mañana o noche en la que esté tranquilo, incluso en las misiones, dattebayo- dijo sin una pizca de vergüenza.

-Ustedes están dementes…- suspiró el chuunin.

-Oye… no me digas que ustedes nunca lo hicieron aun…-

El tiempo se detuvo y pasó frente a ellos una de las típicas plantas rodadoras. Los dos se quedaron viendo a Shikamaru que se mantenía en silencio y con la mirada gacha… no tenía que darle vergüenza declarar su castidad… ¿o si?


	2. Chapter 2

**Holis, segundo capi del fic muxas gracias por los reviews. Comento que deberia estar preparandome para ir al trabajo D: pero no importa :3 de todas formas es muy temprano. Como sea… disfruten del capi XD**

**Enjoy**

Neji estaba sentado en el portal de una casa en la Villa de la arena. Un comerciante los había contratado como escoltas puesto que sufría constantes ataques de rebeldes, su carga de medicina era demasiado preciada como para dejar que se la arrebataran. Observaba la reducida movilidad nocturna de ese lugar… era demasiado diferente a Konoha.

Escuchó un sonido proveniente del techo de la vivienda, inmediatamente subió de un salto para chequear que no fuese un posible atacante. En cuanto estuvo en la parte alta de la casa, lo único que vio fue al ninja de las marionetas bajar de un salto del techo y a Lee de espaldas despidiéndose de él. Suspiró fastidiado y se acercó a su compañero.

-Así que por eso te desapareces en la noche…- el otro se sobresaltó-… te estoy hablando, Lee-

-Jajajaja… me descubriste, ¿Eh?- dijo nervioso- Pero no estoy demasiado lejos. Además los ataques son fuera de la villa- se defendió lo mejor que pudo.

-Eso no es excusa… por cierto, ¿Ese era Kankuro?-

-Sip… verás. Estoy saliendo con él- dijo con una sonrisa amplia y las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Eh... ¿Eesde cuando mezclas misiones y placer?-

-Hey, apenas hace tres días que empezamos a salir…-

El ojiblanco se quedó callado. Eso quería decir que habían comenzado desde que había llegado a la villa, esa si era una relación espontánea. Pero así era Lee, lo extraño era que pensaba que le gustaba Sakura… si él estaba con Kankuro y Sasuke con Naruto…esa chica había perdido sus encantos, si es que alguna vez los había tenido.

-En fin… me alegro por ti- dijo amablemente.

-…- le sorprendió un poco pero se sentía muy contento por eso- muchas gracias-

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la habitación que compartían. Lee guardó su protector, Neji hizo lo mismo, sólo que aun mantenía la cinta inferior que cubría la marca de su frente. Se quitó la coleta del extremo del cabello y con ella lo ató a la altura de su nuca. De esa forma era mas cómodo para dormir… el problema era que no tenia sueño, algo importante no le permitía dormir.

-¿Que pasa, Neji?- preguntó sentándose a la orilla de la cama.

-…no es… nada- susurró.

- ¿Es Shikamaru?- preguntó sin saber que realmente acertaría de lleno.

-…es que… llevamos tres meses de novios el viernes- dijo en voz baja y desviando la mirada.

-No te preocupes- lo animó- para el viernes ya estamos allá-

-No creo que lo recuerde… no le da importancia. Después de todo, supongo que lo que importa es el primer mes y luego cada año. Además creo que hacer algo por nuestros tres meses le va a parecer problemático-

Sonrió inmediatamente al recordar su cara cada vez que decía eso, le encantaba que lo dijera a pesar de que a la mayoría le parecía… problemático. Eran bastante incompatibles con respecto a su forma de ser, aunque no sabían por qué estaba juntos realmente no les importaba saberlo en realidad.

-Seguro ya tiene algo en mente. No te desanimes-

-Hum… mejor no me hago ilusiones-

-Tal vez sea la primera vez-

El pelilargo se quedó en estado de shock al oír eso. Porque su idea de lo que seria ideal después de tres meses de noviazgo y juzgando, por lo rápido que corrían las hormonas jóvenes en su torrente sanguineo, era tener una primera vez con el ninja de la sombra. Pero pedírselo seria como mostrarle que estaba "necesitado".

Lee lo miraba atentamente, se lo notaba bastante concentrado, en determinado momento su compañero se sonrojó notablemente y se echo de espaldas a la cama. Le causaba gracia ver al serio y superior de Neji Hyuga en ese estado de debilidad total. Pero le parecía bueno también ver que era un ser humano, después de todo, y tenia sentimientos.

-¿Que te preocupa?-

-No pienso decírtelo, Lee- se enfadó.

-¿Por que no? Tal vez te sientas mejor y hasta te pueda ayudar-

-¡No digas tonterías!- se sentó de golpe- como me vas a ayudar si quiero tener sex…- se quedó pálido- "idiota"- se dijo a sí mismo.

-Ne… Neji…-

-Buenas noches- y le dio la espalda.

-Neji…-

-…-

-Hey…-

-…-

-Nadie se duerme tan rápido- rió y se sentó junto a su compañero que hizo lo mismo.

-Creo que es muy pronto…- dijo con mucha vergüenza.

-¿Tu crees?... yo quiero hacerlo desde que me pidió ser su novio- comentó el pelinegro como si nada-… creo que él también. Debería preguntarle si piensa tomarse un buen tiempo como ustedes dos…-

-Lee… si no te callas voy a matarte-

-De acuerdo, pero tal vez él quiere lo mismo y no te lo dice..-

-No lo sé-

-Pregúntale… eso sí deberías tener cuidado con él porque se lo nota bastante frágil a comparación tuya-

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?...-

-Que tienes que ser un seme muuuuuuy dulce- y puso carita de niño bueno.

-¿Seme?... por que dices algo como eso? Según lo que Hinata me dijo el seme es quien da, o no?-

-Sip, por eso te digo que tienes que ser delicado con Shikamaru, que seria un uke-

-Si…entiendo. Gracias y ya… voy a dormir- dijo y se recostó nuevamente.

-De nada. Yo también voy a dormir y no preocupes no me escaparé a ningún lado-

Su compañero se quedó dormido casi al instante, pero en lugar de hacerlo sentir mejor lo había estropeado. Shikamaru… uke? A decir verdad le daba pena admitirlo pero hacia un tiempo, en cuanto comenzó a pensar en el sexo, se dio a si mismo el puesto de uke… no penaba que tal vez Shikamaru podía preferir ese lugar.

Entonces si podía haber un problema más grande en esa relación, si había dos chicos que preferían lo mismo, tal vez debían ser… no, definitivamente no quería ser un suke. Pero que pasaría cuando Shikamaru y él tuviesen intimidad?... de seguro no pensaba quedarse conforme sólo con un beso o las caricias que el ninja de la sombra le brindaba ocasionalmente.

Cuanto más lo pensaba mas confundido estaba. Hacia una semana, el castaño había comenzado con un beso y terminó sobre él. Se había entretenido lamiendo su cuello con lascivia… entonces esa era una forma de incitarlo a hacerle el amor?

-… esto no puede estar pasándome- murmuró y se dispuso a dormir antes de terminar traumado de por vida.

**Con esto termina el segundo capi LOL espero que les haya gustado al menos un poco y que aun les parezca interesante. Pueden pasarse por mi perfil si quieren saber algo de mi (lo modifique hace poco) nos vemos en el proximo capi y sientanse libres de dejar un review. Recuerden que los reviews motivan a las autoras =D**

**Gracias nos vemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nuevo capi de este fic owo como siempre actualizando a base de reviews así que uno mas. Vamos a seguir con la historia de nuestros amorosos chicos así que espero que les siga gustando.**

**Y el pobre Shikamaru va a sufrir mas, me alegra que el Shiki agrade porque amo al bichito! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa te amo SHINO!**

**Enjoy**

La aldea de la hoja estaba sumida dentro de la tranquilidad de la noche, excepto la zona del centro donde el jolgorio era tremendo, en las residencias había una paz absoluta. Esa paz era la justa para descansar, Shikamaru había encontrado lo que iba a hacer para su aniversario con su amado pelilargo. Le había dicho a los dos gennin que él y su novio aun no habían llegado a tener intimidad, luego de burlarse de él 45 minutos, le dijeron que era una buena idea pasar al segundo nivel con algo de planificación y mucho romanticismo.

Dentro de sus sueños podía ver a un Neji acostado bocarriba en su cama, divinamente sonrojado y con una cara demasiado sugerente. Hacia tiempo que soñaba que lo tenia a su merced para hacerle el amor, lo veía con el torso al descubierto y su largo cabello extendido en la cama… se le hacia agua la boca (N/A:y no solo la boca n/n) en cuanto esa frecuente imagen aparecía en sus sueños.

En ese momento podía tocarlo de arriba abajo, lamer su piel a su gusto e imaginarse los eróticos sonidos que saldrían de la tentadora boca del mayor. Se excitaba de solo pensarlo y mas aun cuando su mente se lo mostraba. Pero cuando estaba a punto de tomarlo por completo algo pasaba que dejaba su sueño por la mitad y lo dejaba bastante excitado. Y esa noche no fue la excepción.

Se quedó pensando en que sólo faltaban dos días para que el pelilargo llegara, tenia que darse prisa y poner todo en orden para ese momento. El primer problema era pensar como quedarse solo en la casa o encontrar un lugar en el cual poder hacer lo que tenia planeado, su padre había salido de misión y en el mejor caso volvía en cuatro o cinco días. Por otro lado, sólo restaba "deshacerse" de su madre.

Salio de su habitación temprano para desayunar, su madre tenia todo listo y a él todavía no se le ocurría la forma de que abandonara la casa el día viernes. La mujer se veía de muy buen humor, ese era un buen punto y podía aprovecharlo.

-¿Mamá… que tienes que hacer el viernes?- pregunto en tono casual.

-Nada, supongo que quedarme en casa-

-Eh… sabes… el viejo me dijo que de alguna forma debía hacer que pasaras viernes y sábado fuera de casa-

-¿Cómo?- se quedó mirando a su hijo un poco extrañada.

-Es que no se que tiene planeado, se supone que no debía decírtelo… pero es problemático inventar excusas por él- se sentía bastante horrible mentirle a la mujer viendo la cara de ilusión que había puesto y esperaba que a su padre no se le ocurriera volver antes.

-Así que tiene algo planeado, hace años que no hace algo así…- llevó ambas manos a las mejillas- supongo que hace tiempo que no voy a ver a tu tía… no puedo creerlo está volviendo a ser el mismo Shikaku Nara de antes-

Después de desayunar se dispuso a salir, su madre le pregunto si salía de misión y él le respondió que no. Antes de que se marchase la mujer le dijo que tuviese cuidado porque siempre desde muy niño había sido "delicado" y no quería que saliera herido.

No sabía a que se refería con eso de delicado pero se fue, tenia que hacer algunas cosas para el gran día. Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la florería donde estaba Ino, compraría las flores porque eran un detalle clásico. Se encontró con Asuma en cuanto estaba por ingresar al negocio.

-Hey, no me digas que vas a comprar flores?- sonrió con el cigarrillo en los labios- son para tu novia, Shikamaru?-

-Eso no importa, ¿O si?-

-No te enfades… bien, no me meto. No sabía que fueses tan delicado, nos vemos-

Esa palabra otra vez "delicado"… ¿Que barajo querían decirle con eso? No le presto más atención al asunto y entro a la tienda. La rubia estaba haciendo un ramo de flores blancas, se la veía bastante concentrada o al menos lo suficiente como para no ver a su compañero.

-Hola, Ino- saludó mirando hacia uno de los lados-

-Holaaaaaaa, Shikamaru!- se colgó del cuello del chico- ya se a que vienes, de hecho, pensé que vendrías mañana- se soltó- si llevas un ramo hoy se va a arruinar, es mejor si está fresco-

-No vengo a llevarlas, vine a encargártelas- dijo con su típico tono cansado.

-Vaya… nunca te había visto tan emocionado, ¡Son tres meses!- dijo loca de alegría (N/A: loca ya es)

-Cállate, Ino- se sonrojó y ladeó el rostro- no es para que lo grites a los cuatro vientos-

-Bueno, pero si yo fuera la novia de… ¡NEJI HYUGA!- gritó muy alto- No estaría tan deprimida- volvió a susurrar como al principio.

Después de que la chica le señalara las flores que estarían incluidas en el ramo, convenciéndolo de paso que las flores no son un regalo solo para una chica, el joven se retiró a buscar las cosas para la fase B del plan. Neji era excesivamente bueno en la cocina, lo había comprobado al poco tiempo de salir, y él quería darle algo preparado por sus manos… al pelilargo le gustaba el chocolate blanco… tal vez podía hacer algo con eso.

Pero tenia que ser de la clase para fundir, o sea el repostero, de otra forma lo más probable era que se rompiera. Ingresó en una tienda grande, allí estaba Choji frente a los estantes de chips. Intentó no ser visto pero el muchacho se giró y lo descubrió.

-Chocolate…¿Que vas a hacer con eso?... no te gusta el blanco-

-No es para mí… es un encargo- frunció el ceño- de hecho estoy retrasado con él-

-Si… pero hay que saber manejarlo cuando lo bates porque es algo delicado- comentó.

-O…oye, Choji. Tal vez te suene raro pero… crees que me veo "delicado"- el otro lo miraba con cara de no entender nada- es que hoy me dijeron que soy… delicado-

-Claro que no. Tal vez te comparaban con alguien, es decir, cuando alguien se compara con otra persona se ve algo debilucho y delicado-

-¿Como cuando?-

-Bueno… si comparas a Naruto con Sasuke o a Kiba con Shino. Ellos se ve delicados- respondió tranquilo.

-Si me compararas a mí con cualquier otro chico al azar… como… no se… ¿Neji?-

-Pfffffft junto a Neji eres toda una señorita Jajaja eso si que es delicadeza- y siguió riéndose como si nada.

Después de oír tamaña afirmación, Shikamaru salio corriendo en dirección a la calle. Ya había terminado con la compra, pero antes que cualquier cosa tenia que buscar a sus dos amigos para hacerles una pregunta importante respecto a las últimas observaciones. Recorrió medio Konoha para encontrar a cualquiera de los dos y halló a Kiba sentado en el regazo de Shino mientras lo besaba sin una pizca de pena por las personas que murmuraban al verlos. Estaba a punto de interrumpirlos pero el de lentes hizo un gesto con la mano de que se fuera… mejor no molestaba.

Cambio su búsqueda hacia Naruto, sólo esperaba que no estuviese en la misma situación que el castaño y gracias al cielo así fue. Ambos chicos estaban juntos pero caminaban tomados de la mano, se preguntaba por que el y Neji nunca lo habían hecho. Cruzó junto al rubio, en cuanto le dijo que quería hablar con él, Sasuke se enfadó pero no se opuso y siguió caminando solo.

-Naruto… ¿En serio me veo delicado junto a Neji, afeminado algo así?... sé sincero…- dijo sujetándolo de los hombros.

-Eh… ¿Por que me lo preguntas?... eso es normal, de veras-

-¿Nor…mal? Pero, ¿Por que es normal?-

-Porque nuestros novios son los que dominan la pareja… como Shino para Kiba y el teme para mí. Es normal que sea mas alto, de veras!- dijo sonriendo.

**Gracias por leer este capi y dejen reviews para conti! Los reviews ayudan a la inspiración y como esto sigue por más espero poder seguir y actualizar más rápido.**

**=owo=**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias por los reviews del capi anterior n/n jejeje me encanta que a alguien le interese comentar y dar animos que tanto bien hacen aquí el siguiente capi de esta parejita que adoro!**

**Recordemos: Shikamaru esta traumado porque le dijeron que es DELICADO**

Era su último día en la aldea de la Arena, el pelilargo estaba guardando sus cosas en su bolso y mientras tanto esperaba que su compañero se dignara a salir de la ducha. Según lo que tenían planeado llegaban en la tarde a Konoha, lo que le daba un poco de espina a Neji ya que no podría descansar un poco antes de ver a su novio. Aunque no estaba del todo seguro de que éste le diera mucha importancia al asunto.

Con algo de fastidio cerró su mochila, justo en el momento en el que su compañero salía bastante relajado de la ducha. El pelinegro se sentó en la cama, buscó en su mochila sus vendas y comenzó con paciencia a enrollarlas en su brazo para cubrir las marcas de sus entrenamientos… el pelilargo se concentro un poco en ellas y descubrió que no parecían ser moretones normales los que tenia en los hombros y la base del cuello.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle a su compañero si esas marcas eran lo que él pensaba que eran. Y si así era, pedirle una explicación de cuando realmente habían tenido tiempo para hacer eso. Sabia que Lee era rápido pero no para tanto. Pero el sensei ingresó a la habitación y no tuvo tiempo de hablar.

-Bien, muchachos. Espero que tengan su energía al máximo porque partimos en pocos minu…- sujetó al chico de los hombros- ¿Lee, como te hiciste esto?- preguntó alarmado.

-E…entrenando- respondió sonriendo algo nervioso.

-¿Entrenando solo te hiciste estos moretones…?- se acercó para examinarlos mejor.

-Si, pero Kankuro me estaba ayudando- respondió rápidamente apartándose y fingiendo buscar algo.

-Bien… como sea, apúrense y vamonos- agregó levantando el pulgar mientras un destello resplandecía en su sonrisa.

-Lee, tú y Kankuro ya…- dijo en tono confidencial el pelilargo en cuanto el sensei se retiró.

-Sip, cuando fui a su casa tenia planeado sólo pasar un rato con él, pero bueno- sonrió.

-¿Pero, como?-

-Bueno, al principio nos besamos un rato, después me empezó a llevar a su habitación y caímos sobre la cama. Después empezó a tocarme y…-

-¡No quiero saber como lo hicieron! Quiero saber cómo fue que pasó… ¿Fue tan fácil?-

-Claro. Después de todo, ambos queríamos lo mismo. ¿Para qué hacernos esperar mas tiempo?- dijo tranquilamente.

Era un buen punto, ambos deseaban lo mismo. Pero el problema surgía en que pensar si era que él y su novio querían lo mismo. Pensar en su posición en la cama era algo problemático y también bastante abrumador. Pero ya habría tiempo, después de todo al día siguiente se encontrarían después de tanta lejanía.

Ambos chicos tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la salida de la casa para poder emprender su viaje de vuelta a su amado hogar. Caminaron el trayecto hasta la entrada de la villa, Neji ya se sentía enfermo al escuchar los comentarios hechos por su compañero y el sensei. Apenas puesto un pie fuera, Kankuro los alcanzó y entregó algo al chico de cabello negro. Sin hacer ningún comentario, después de eso partieron por fin.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 

Shikamaru estaba sentado tranquilamente en su habitación, meditaba sobre lo que ocurriría en un futuro demasiado cercano. Sabia que su madre no estaría y que estaba libre para hacer lo que tenía planeado. Con respecto a la preparación del dulce, ya estaba hecho. Su madre estaba mas que feliz de haber hecho algo como eso con él y él también lo había disfrutado.

Tenia que recoger el ramo temprano por la mañana, además de poner la habitación en condiciones para recibir a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo y crecer así juntos hacia una nueva etapa. Era bastante tarde, los nervios lo tenían muy inquieto y no le permitían estar tranquilo.

Se recostó en la cama, acomodó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y cerró los ojos dispuesto a calmarse. Suspiro un par de veces antes de caer vencido ante el recurrente sueño que siempre tenía.

Neji Hyuuga estaba sentado en la cama con el cuerpo tirado sugerentemente hacia atrás, su cabello largo caía libre y sus hermosos ojos color plata estaban cargados del mas profundo deseo incapaz de ocultar. Se mordía los labios y lo incitaba a acercarse hacia él para servirse a gusto.

El ninja de las sombras no se iba a hacer del rogar, así que se colocó sobre el chico de tez clara y comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello mientras oía las suplicas del mayor pidiendo ser tomado de una buena vez. La molestia que sentía entre las piernas era calmada por una de las manos del pelilargo que lo atendía gustoso. Sin duda alguna estaba en el cielo.

Después de despojarlo de casi toda la ropa y de recorrer cada palmo de esa hermosa piel. Shikamaru estaba dispuesto a llevar a su novio al paraíso de ida, pero algo salio mal en determinado momento…

El oji perla se giró y quedo sobre el cuerpo del chuunin que sólo lo miraba sorprendido. Luego su expresión inocente cambiaba a una sádica y lo retenía con una fuerza inexplicable contra el colchón en la cama. Luego pasaba una de sus manos por el rostro del oji marrón y lo sujetaba del mentón.

-No te preocupes- dijo en tono firme- trataré de ser suave contigo- apretaba su agarre- a menos que no quieras-

En ese momento Shikamaru despertó sobresaltado, no podía creer cómo se había arruinado su sueño. La verdad era que por primera vez consideraba la idea de que era justo que su novio fuese el "de arriba". Se sentía tonto, no había considerado esa opción en sus planes, pero amaba a Neji y no quería perderlo. Aun considerando que tuviese que ser sumiso y dejarse dominar por el Hyuuga.

La mañana llegó a Konoha, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y un grupo de ninjas llegaba a la villa. El informe de la misión estaba en manos del sensei, así que los alumnos podían marcharse a sus respectivos hogares y descansar hasta que el deber los llamara nuevamente. Cada quien partió por su lado.

Neji estaba tentado de ir a ver a su novio o al menos espiarlo un poquito con su byakugan. Pero no lo hizo, simplemente se retiro en dirección a su casa para descansar un poco, luego tendría tiempo para ver al chico de la sombra. Mientras tanto y a no muy lejos de allí un chico cargaba un enorme ramo de flores blancas con mucho cuidado.

**Tambien me gusta el Kankulee asi que se lo aguantan LOL… que sueños los de Shikamaru! Jejeje como siempre espero que me comenten aquí abajito en la casilla vacia que es para los reviews cualquier consulta, tomatazo o lo que quieran lo dejan ahí y los invito a seguirme en Deviant art soy Yaoiladnak! jejeje también pueden comentar…**

**Shadow: lo feo que dibujas**

**: como llegaste aquí?! Este fic no es de Sonic ¬¬+++++++++**

**Shadow: hago lo que quiero- gira- hump!**

**: ¬¬U te odio…**

**Shadow: TT_TT sniff… sniff… **

**: lo siento… lo siento… no era…**

**Shadow: LADY BAKA!- se va-**

**: ups… ehhhh…voy a buscarlo… nos vemos en el próximo capi **


End file.
